


Unexpected

by Huggle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, Curse/Sickness, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sad, no happy ending, sort of zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: Thanks to Clint and his monthly movie night, Bucky has a certain idea of what the zombie apocalypse would be like.Until it comes, and it’s nothing like he imagined.It’s worse.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is a downer fic, dear ones.
> 
> There is no happy ending. No one dies, but the affliction is merciless and widespread and this might be painful for some people.

The thing about being a brainwashed assassin for more than half a century is that Bucky missed out on more ‘pop culture’ than even Steve.

And there wasn’t a lot of time after that for his friend to bring him up to speed.

Sam took care of that, though, after; he took care of Bucky too, and Bucky wants to believe he took care of Sam in return. 

He wants to take care of him now.

He just isn’t sure how.

Because he knows what zombies are. Sam rolled his eyes when Clint shoved himself down on the couch at their bi-monthly sleepovers at his farm, and declared it ‘undead night’ because Halloween was a month away and who knew if half of them would be on missions or half of them would be on other worlds when the big day came.

But thanks to Clint, Bucky kind of expected them to be all clutching fingers and soulless moans and dead eyes.

That night, Sam had tried to kiss him asleep and murmured ‘not always’ before he started to snore.

But the last part at least, that was right.

Sam’s eyes have got nothing in them. No reaction, not even a hint of recognition as Bucky crouches in front of him, softly says his name, hopes that this time he’ll see something.

But he doesn’t. This...whatever it is, he’s not stupid but he’s been lied to and used by enough people that he knows when he’s being sold a bill of goods, and clearly none of the people in authority know what they’re dealing with…

Regardless, once it’s got you, it’s got you. There’s no being chased down by mobs of walking corpses; everyone afflicted still has a pulse. They breathe, and their bodies react to stimulus but it’s like they’re on auto pilot.

Whatever makes them _them_....is gone.

So they say, anyway, but Bucky isn’t giving up because some guy in a suit says there’s no hope.

Steve never did. Being told something was futile, being told he _couldn’t_ just made him all the more determined to keep going, to show that he _could_.

So when the lights go out for the last time in New York, Bucky picks Sam up and carries him to the jet. He grabs Pepper and Morgan and Happy on the way, fortunately spared this...this curse...and then heads for Clint’s.

Clint…. He promised his friend he’d take care of his family if the worst came to the worst, and he’s not going to desert Laura and the kids. 

Whatever happens now, he has people to protect. His family, that drew him into its heart, and he isn’t going to let them down.


End file.
